LOS HOOVES
by elenahedgehog
Summary: una mami feliz una filly feliz... en su feliz pequeña y especial familia... que haran cuando reciban la visita de seres interdimensionales que han venido del pasado y otro mundo, para cambiar su destino y su futuro... la pequeña continuacion de mi fic ...twinkle twinkle pequeña estrella... empecemos la aventura AVANTEEEEEEEEE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Conoce a los hooves… 01**

Era un dia hermoso en equestria…

justo cerca del centro en un hermoso pedazo de tierra fértil y verde se encontraba la ciudad de ponyville….

Si…. Ponyville un lindo lugar para vivir… los ponys son agradables, amistosos y de gran corazón…

un lugar pascifico y seguro, lleno de vida natural y hermosos paisajes… si…

un buen lugar… para que todo pony inicie una familia y los niños crezcan sanos y felices… si…

Definitivamente un buen lugar para vivir… DERP…

"hola everypony soy ditzy Doo hooves… o como me llaman derpy hooves no me molesta ninguna de las dos maneras … derp… yo vivo aquí en ponyville con mi familia… mi pequeña linda y como algunos lo dirían inusual… pero que es normal en la vida?... bueno esta es la historia de cómo forma mi familia aqui, y aunque en momentos fue doloroso y triste todo termino bien… derp… eh aquí mi historia"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

HACE MUCHO TIEMPO UNA JOVEN PEGASO DE CRIN DORADA, PELAJE PLATEADO Y OJOS DORADOS DE SINGULAR MIRAR…

SALVO A EQUESTRIA DE UN PELIGRO INIMAGINABLE… GRACIAL AL PODER DE LA LUZ Y EL AMOR…

YA QUE POR EL AMOR A SU HIJA FUE CAPAZ DE ILUMINAR LA OSCURIDAD, RESTAURANDO LA BELLA NOCHE Y TRAYENDO EL COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO DIA….

FUE NOMBRADA CON LA MEDALLA AL HEROISMO Y SU VITRAL POR SIEMPRE YACERA EN LA SALA REAL DE EL CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT…

ESTA ES LA VIDA E HISTORIA DE DITZYDOO HOOVES Y COMO SU AVENTURA NO ENCONTRO UN FIN SI NO UN COMIENZO A ALGO AUN MAS INCREIBLE…

ESTO COMENZO POCO MENOS DE 10 MESES DESPUES DE SU AVENTURA CON DREAMEATER…..

ERASE UNA MAÑANA HERMOSA EN PONYVILLE…

Se ve una linda casita en un árbol, los pajaritos cantaban en la maceta del marco de la ventana del segundo piso cuando de pronto se abren de golpe las ventanas y aparece una alegre pony con una regadera…

"hoy es dia brillante

Luz y calor por doquier er er

Pajaros volando, abejas sumbando

Un buen dia eeeeesss….

(la pequeña pony vuela de macetero en macetero regando las florecitas)

Un azul claro en el cielo

Nubes suaves de algodón on on

La suave brisa silva, el sol en lo alto brilla…

Un buen dia eeeeessss…

(la pequeña entra por la ventana de la cocina y empieza el desayuno)

Una pequeña filly unicornio entra con paso perezoso a la cocina pero con una linda sonrisa "buen dia my muffin" "buen dia mami" y entro igualmente perezoso un enorme timberwolf blanco… seguido de un timberwolf color caoba y de ojos amarillos brillantes "buen dia apricot y timberlly" dijo y ambos timberwolf se pusieron a desayunar…

"mami creo que debemos conseguirles una canasta para perros mas grande, timberlly ya creció y ya no caben los dos en su cojin" dijo la pequeña unicornio a su madre, la joven pegaso miro a dinky y asintió "tienes razón mi dinky quien diría que apenas tres meses atrás era una pequeña cachorra que encontramos en el bosque perdida y ahora ya creció como toda una señorita" dijo ella y timberlly solo movio la cola…

"también creo que una casita para perros seria buena, por si tienen algún dia perritos" dijo dinky y apricot se ahogo pero la twolf solo movio la cola feliz… "uh eso seria bueno" dijo y se sento a desayunar con su hija…

Al tiempo se alisto la joven pegaso con su camisa de correros, una mascada de patitos amarillos, y su sombrero de cartera, al tiempo que la pequeña unicornio guardaba con su magia una lonchera, un mapa, una brújula, un termo y un kit de primeros auxilios en la alforja de su madre… "listo mami" "gracia mi estrellita, que te diviertas en la escuela linda, y ustedes sean buenos y cuiden la casa" dijo y beso a dinky en la frente y acariciaba con cada ala la cabeza de un twolf…. "ADIOS MAMIIIIIIIIIIII REGRESA PRONTOOOOOOO" "ADIOOOOSSSMUFFIIIINSSS" dijo y se fue volando…

La pequeña sonrio y regreso a la casa… lavo la losa, hizo la lista de compras, despues hizo su almuerzo, preparo su mochila y subió a tomar un baño…. Cuando salió se arreglo el cabello con un lazo rosa se puso una mascada de patitos amarillos de igual manera que su madre, mirando la colección de mascadas y lazos que ambas tenían… siempre en par y que combinaban… ella sonrio… bajo al segundo piso, les dejo su almuerzo a los twolfs… fue a la puerta principal, tomo su pequeño bolso y lo colgó al cuello y poniéndose su alforja partió a la escuela… se monto sobre apricot y este partió con ella y timberlly se quedo cuidando la casa…

qopqopqopqopqopqopqopqopqopqopqopqopqopqopqopqopqo pqopqopqopqopqopqopqopqopqopqop

ditzy estaba haciendo una entrega en baltimare y había comprado varias cocitas para su familia, era una ciudad portuaria y compro varias cosas de conchas marinas, la mare a la cual le entrego el paquete era dueña de un restaurante con delicias de algas… saco muy buena recetas y le regalo la señora un collar con un hermoso caracol llamado estrella del norte… "es como mi dinky… mi estrella que guía mi camino" pensó en dársela a dinky pero la otra que consiguió le pareció mas hermosa… era una en forma de corazón que se llama corazón del mar… simboliza un amor tan grande como el mar… bueno consiguió varias por que no se pudo decidir…

asi que se fue con sus tesoros a casa… decidio cortar por rambling rock ridge… era mas corto que pasar por dogcity… ditzy volo rápidamente… había una gran tormenta formándose… una eléctrica… "UH QUE DIVERTIDO" dijo ella… ditzy era una lightning dancer… era una forma de llamar a aquellos pegasos encargados de romper las nubes de tormentas… quien diría que torpe para muchas cosas fuera la pony mas agil en volar en estas tormentas… gracias a sus dos ojos era la mejor para el trabajo… quien lo diría?...

ditzy se fue cantando mientras volaba por el cielo su canción para una noche linda y brillante…

_Twinkle twinkle Little star… how i wonder what you are?_

_Right above, up so high… Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle twinkle little star… How I wonder what you are?_

_In the night shining light… Like a glowing firefly_

_Twinkle twinkle little star… know I now what you are_

_You are my soul you are my light_

_You are my special only one._

Cantaba ditzy cuando de pronto una estrella empezo a brillar ella miro al cielo… era una extraña estrella azul… "me gusta el azul, es lindo… uh y el amarillo y el color muffin… espera el muffin es un color?" decía mientras volaba cuando la luz azul empezó a crecer… y crecer… y a brillar mas y a acercarse… y ah ah "VIENE DIRECTO A MI AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" dijo y salió volando y se metió en un árbol cuando esa cosa se estrellaba a unos kilómetros de ahí… ditzy tenia miedo… pero su curiosidad era mas grande y pues su gran corazón también… "alguien puede necesitar ayuda" dijo pues aqui era el medio de la nada tal vez alguien podría necesitar ayuda "aquí voy…" dijo y fue volando rumbo al choque…

Ditzy llego al lugar y miro muchos destrozos y un enorme cráter… ditzy se acerco y vio una especie de caja… parecía una caceta de periódico… oh de descanso de policía como las de filidelphia… era azul… "me gusta el azul" dijo ella y la caceta brillo… ella toco pero nadie contesto… "parece vacia" dijo y estaba por irse cuando la puerta se abrió… la luz del interior hizo que un camino de polvo dorado brillara rumbo hacia afuera del cráter… ditzy miro a la caja y le sonrio "esta bien si tu lo dices" dijo y emprendió el vuelo siguiendo el rastro de polvo dorado…

Finalmente llego a un camino donde en la mitad de la nada estaba un bulto moviéndose… parecía estar cubierto de ropas y se estaba quejando mucho "ugh rayos, demonios no puedo ugh rediantres" decía, ella descendió a tres metros del bulto quejoso "umm disculpe…" dijo y el bulto se quedo quieto "um disculpe pero necesita ayuda?" "oh si si por favor podría oh cielos no puedo librarme de esto" dijo y ditzy sonrio "oh es esa cosa déjeme ayudarlo quedese quieto y sosténgase" dijo y tomo la punta de lo que parecía una bufanda.. "sujetarme de que?EEEEEEEE" dijo y empeso a girar hasta que se le salieron las prendas "listo ya esta libre"

Este lentamente se descubrió y un par de ojos azules la miraron…

Era un stallion color cafe claro y melena café chocolate… ditzy se perdió en sus hermosos ojos azules… el pony miro a todos los lados y miro a ditzy nuevamente… "hay alguien ahí hola?" dijo mirando a su alrededor "si, yo estoy aquí" dijo ditzy y el volteo a verla, y parpadeo perplejo "si no estuviera golpeado y con posible contusión, diría que tu hablaste?" dijo mirando a ditzy… "bueno señor es por que si hable yo" dijo y el pony quedo con la quijada al piso "tu hablaste? FANCI THAT" dijo admirado "que tiene de raro? Usted habla o no… ademas su acento es raro" dijo ella con cara de molestia frunciendo la nariz y sacándole la lengua al son de "hump" dijo molesta.

El pony la miro perplejo "oh lo siento si te insulte y… espera… que dijiste hace un momento?" "que si que tiene de raro que yo hable?" "si si pero eso que dijiste despues" "que tiene un acento raro" "si pero eso no, lo que dijiste en el medio" "oh que si usted habla por que yo no, que acaso no es normal que todopony hable?" dijo ella con cara de duda… el se puso algo palido "dijiste todo pony?" dijo mirándola "si señor" "tienes un espejo?" "creo que si….um… aja aquí esta" dijo sacándolo de su alforja.

El trato de tomarlo pero entonces se miro las… "y mis manos?" dijo y ditzy lo miro perpleja "que son manos?...señor stallion creo que se golpeo demasiado la cabeza" dijo ditzy y le puso el espejo enfrente y el stallion café se miro y… se desmayo al son de "fanci that…. Soy un pony hahahaaaa ummmm" y cayo desmayado en el piso "uh uh creo que esto no es bueno" dijo y miro al cielo "uh creo que lloverá" dijo y vio al desmayado stallion… "oh espero que dinky este bien" dijo y miro al cielo nublándose….

ELENAHEDGEHOG: ok… por petición… hare un capitulo en la perspectiva dinky-ditzy… y el otro en perspectiva del doctor…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Conoce a los hooves… 02**

En el espacio interdimencional una nave tenia problemas y se veían luces de emergencia activándose, un hombre trataba de mover palancas pero nada funcionaba "vamos cariño no me falles ahora, vamos eres el pedazo mas sexy de tecnología transdimencional de todas las dimensiones y tiempos no me falles ahora" dijo y de pronto se ve la nave con turbulencia entrar a un túnel de gusano y el sujeto de la nave empezó a brillar y su cuerpo a desintegrarse en polvo dorado.

Hubo un gran impacto y este ser incoherentemente sale de la nave que era extrañamente en forma de una caja como un elevador o una cabina de teléfono, de un tono azul cobalto oscuro… el ser extraño de forma bidepa fue su cuerpo brillando, este en su desvaiar se fue caminando lejos de la zona del impacto hasta que finalmente cayo al piso incosiente… se sintió desfallecer y por unos momentos estuvo en el limbo como si fuese parte de la nada…

Hasta que sintió una presencia cercana… no sabia quien era pero trato de recobrar la conciencia de su persona… pero se encontraba enredado en una maraña de lo que solian ser sus viejas ropas.. "ugh rayos, demonios no puedo ugh rediantres" decía, entonces cuando mas seguía concentrado en safarse de esa bola de ropas que era escucho una suave y timida voz… que le devolvió los sentidos "umm disculpe…" dijo y el bulto se quedo quieto "um disculpe pero necesita ayuda?" el hiba a negarse pero para que le servia el orgullo cuando esta femina que reconocia por el sonido de la voz ya lo vio en semejante aprieto "oh si si por favor podría oh cielos no puedo librarme de esto" dijo y escucho una risita quedita, frunció el ceño y maldijo su predicamento "oh es esa cosa déjeme ayudarlo quedese quieto y sosténgase" dijo, no supo porque pero esa voz aunque algo chillona le parecía adorable… pero entonces no solo lo raro de su pensamiento lo saco de trance si no lo que ella le dijo "sujetarme de que?EEEEEEEE" dijo y empeso a girar hasta que se le salieron las prendas "listo ya esta libre" dijo la dulce voz

Este lentamente se descubrió y un par de ojos azules la miraron…

Cuando finalmente se libero miro justo enfrente y se topo con un par de ojos amarillos dorados realmente lindos… pero no fue su bello color lo que lo dejo mudo, ni el que con cada parpadeo cambiasen inigualmente de lugar… si no que lo que parecía estar frente a el era un… caballo… si definitivamente era un equino… umm… decidio ahora libre explorar sus alrededores… donde estaba la persona que lo ayudo….y finalmente miro en dirección al lindo caballo plateado y de melena dorada frente a el… "hay alguien ahí hola?" dijo mirando a su alrededor "si, yo estoy aquí" dijo el corcel y el volteo a verla, y parpadeo perplejo "si no estuviera golpeado y con posible contusión, diría que tu hablaste?" dijo mirando a ditzy… "bueno señor es por que si hable yo" dijo y se le cayo la quijada al piso, que rayos estaba pasando aquí? Un equino parlante? "tu hablaste? FANCI THAT" dijo admirado "que tiene de raro? Usted habla o no… ademas su acento es raro" dijo ella con cara de molestia frunciendo la nariz y sacándole la lengua al son de "hump" dijo molesta.

El sujeto la miro perplejo… ··creo que de alguna manera la insulte oh fui impertinente… quien lo diría un pony hablante y pensante… fanci that···· pensó el "oh lo siento si te insulte y… espera… que dijiste hace un momento?" "que si que tiene de raro que yo hable?" "si si pero eso que dijiste despues" "que tiene un acento raro" "si pero eso no, lo que dijiste en el medio" "oh que si usted habla por que yo no, que acaso no es normal que todopony hable?" dijo ella con cara de duda… el se puso algo palido "dijiste todo pony?" dijo mirándola "si señor" "tienes un espejo?" "creo que si….um… aja aquí esta" dijo sacándolo de su alforja.

El trato de tomarlo pero entonces se miro las… "y mis manos?" dijo nervioso y perplejo, entonces se las examino… eran unos trancos cafes…. Solo eso y se percato que ella lo miraba perpleja "que son manos?...señor stallion creo que se golpeo demasiado la cabeza" dijo la yegua y le puso el espejo enfrente y el se pregunto como rayos tomaba algo con esas patas sin tener dedos… el se miro en el espejo y se vio, la imagen de un caballo café que ahora al parecer era su nueva persona lo había llevado del shock a la inconciencia… y se desmayo al son de "fanci that…. Soy un pony hahahaaaa ummmm" y cayo desmayado en el piso "uh uh creo que esto no es bueno" dijo la yegua y eso fue lo único que el pudo escuchar antes de volverse a la oscuridad…

MIND INTRO

Ummm de nuevo la oscuridad… odio la oscuridad y el frio… aun en mi tardis no puedo quitarme la sensación del frio… lo odio… odio la oscuridad del frio… END MIND

El sujeto estaba teniendo un monologo interno es su desmayo… cuando de pronto sintió un calor a su lado… umm un muy agradable calor… y una suave voz… una suave voz que lo llevo a soñar cosas lindas… extrañas y adorables… se sentia un pequeño niño… soñando una canción de cuna…

Stars and moons and air balloons… fluffy clouds to the horizon…

I wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again…

teddy bears of pink, ducks and lambs of white…

don't you cry dear, I'm here now, I'll be your night light.

Stars and moons and air balloons… fluffy clouds to the horizon…

I wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again…

smiles to cure the frowns, twirling and tumbling in laughter,

someday life will always be happy ever after…

Never more the storms come to destroy your little world…

Never more will the waters ride till the mountains no longer touch the sky's..

Stars and moons and air balloons… fluffy clouds to the horizon…

Ill wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again…

ill wrap you in rainbows… and rock you to sleep again…

el se acurruco junto a eso que le proveía ese agradable calor y ese dulce aroma que invadia sus sentidos… olia a pastelillos… o algo asi…. "jijiji me haces cosquillas" el sujeto abrió los ojos de par en par y se vio acurrucado junto a esa yegua… se quedo paralizado en shock "me alegra que estes bien… si que me asustaste cuando te desmayaste… fue difícil traerte aquí, no te pude traer volando asi que te carge hasta aquí… es el lugar mas sercano que pude encontrar" dijo y le sonrio…

"yo este .. yo…" y el estomago lo traiciono… el miro a la pony esta le sonrio… "uh alguien tiene hambre" dijo sonriendo y se levanto y fue a ver su alforja y el sujeto sintió frio… "ugh entro una corriente" dijo buscando la manta que lo había estado cobijando… pero no encontró nada… no… sus ropas las vio dobladas lindamente en una mesa cercana y el estaba acostado sobre un colchan de paja… miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban en una vieja casa…

"tada almuerzo servido" dijo ella y le presento un te caliente con un muffin, el sonrio "gracias" dijo y tomo un sorbo de te… "ummmm manzanilla con un toque de hierba limón creo yo… um… delicioso" dijo y ella sonrio " vaya pocos descubren mi ingrediente secreto" dijo y se bebió el suyo… y cuando el mordió el muffin se quedo estupefacto "es es es" "acaso no le gusto?" dijo ella en preocupación "ES LO MAS RICO QUE HE COMIDOOO" dijo con una lagrimita brotándole de su ojito… era delicioso, suave y esponjoso y lo mas rico era que… tenia relleno de mantequilla…oh el adoraba la mantequilla…

"me alegro que te guste" dijo y le ofreció el suyo "pero y tu?" dijo el "oh no te preocupes por mi, comi un gran almuerzo antes de venir a mi ronda" dijo ella sonriendo mientras bebía su te "ronda?" "oh si, soy cartera, pero como es mi turno de salida me quite mi uniforme, ya hiba rumbo a casa" dijo sonriendo… el la miro, nadie había sido asi de linda y servicial con el antes… usualmente para ser asi de amable alguien con el, siempre querían algo… nadie es asi de bueno con alguien por nada… pero que podría querer ella de el?... el frio lo traiciono y se sacudió "uh si esta noche es fría" dijo y se acurruco junto a el "es muy noche y aun sigue lloviendo afuera, deberemos esperar a que las nubes descarguen su lluvia y se puedan ir" dijo ella…

"espera como es que esta lloviendo si el techo esta casi inexistente y puedo ver el cielo despejado?" dijo el dudoso, "oh eso, pues subi uy despeje el cielo alrededor de la casa, no puedo despejar todo el cielo, este lugar necesita su lluvia y son demasiadas nubes para deshacerme de ellas yo sola" dijo simplemente sonriendo "eso es mentira, como puedes tu desacerte de las nubes?" "pues subi y las deshice las que pude y empuje otras" dijo ella con cara de duda "y como es que pudiste subir eh?" dijo el duda.

"como que como?" dijo y se paro frente a el y de golpe desplego sus plateadas alas que con la luz de la luna enmarcaban desde la puerta su plateada piel haciendo la ver como una visión divina "con estas dos claro esta" dijo y el la vio enbobado "un… un angel" dijo el, ella se sonrojo "um no, no estoy muerta, solos soy una pegaso común y corriente" dijo y se volvió a acurrucar a su lado y extendió su ala sobre… oh si… ese era el calido sentimiento de antes… ella había estado cobijándolo con su ala "muy calido…ups lo siento" dijo dándose cuenta de lo que dijo "oh no se preocupe, es normal en nosotros mas en mi, ya sabes por ser pegaso y vivir en las nubes el frio es mayor alla y nosotros por eso producimos mas calor corporal" dijo sonriendo.

El sonrio y se recostó… estaba muy cansado y se sentia realmente bien ahora… no quería pensar en nada… "raimbows and rock you to sleep… um um" dijo en voz bajita "oh, acaso le gusto?" dijo ella y el la miro "disculpa?" "oh si lo siento, pero es que lo vi dormir intranquilo y bueno le cante uno de mis arrujos" dijo y el se sonrojo, sin conocerlo lo atendió asi en incluso le canto una nana… "duerma un poco... Uh este como se llama?" dijo ella perpleja "oh soy el doctor" "ok" dijo ella y le sonrio "no te parece extraño mi nombre?" "no importa lo que me paresca oh no, ese es su nombre y quien soy yo para decir algo… ademas es mucho mejor que el mio… mi nombre es ditzy, ditzy doo hooves, pero mis amigos me dicen derpy" dijo ella y le sonrio…

"ditzy… creo que ditzy es lindo…" dijo y se ahogo en lo que acababa de decir y ella se abochorno pero tallo su mejilla contra la suya… el se quedo paralisado con semejante familiaridad "eres gracioso doctor… me gustas mucho, eres lindo" dijo y vostezo lindamente "mañana dejara de llover y podremos salir de aquí, duerma un poco doctor, hasta mañana" dijo y se acomodo mejor para dormir "hasta mañana, buenas noches" dijo el abochornado "buenas noches doctor" dijo ella, el sonrio "buenas noches ditzy" dijo feliz… no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había deseado buenas noches a alguien ademas de la tardis y que alguien se lo contestara… se sentia muy feliz aquí y ahora.

Al dia siguiente ditzy se levanto muy temprano y el doctor la vio salir de la casa, la miro extender sus alas y revolotear un poco y volver… "buen dia doctor, le informo que ya no lloverá y que podemos dejar la cabaña" dijo ella, el sonrio "gracias mi estimada ditzy, ahora si tan solo… ugh rayos… no.. no puedo ponerme waaaa" dijo callendo de lado… ella lo miro y sonrio "no se preocupe, yo me quedare con usted hasta que se encuentre bien" dijo y tallo su ocico contra su mejilla, el se sonrojo…

"lo siento pero es que no estoy acostumbrado a este cuerpo" "que acaso tenias otro cuerpo…ERES UN CHANGELING?" dijo ella emocionada… siempre había querido ver uno "um no, no se que se a uno de esos, puedes guardar un secreto?" "uh uh si si, lo juro por todos los muffins del mundo" dijo ella emocionada "veras mi querida ditzy doo, yo soy un timelord, señor del tiempo y del espacio y viajo en mi nave la tardis reparando problemas, salvando mundos y evitando paradojas" y ella solo lo miro y el pensó que la había sobre bombardeado con información oh no había entendido nada, pero cayo de espaldas cuando ella simplemente dijo "osea que eres un alien que viaja por el espacio y el tiempo como un super héroe, genial" dijo ella y sonrio.

"no te sorprende?" "uh no, no lo hago, y que lo trae aquí doctor?" "veras no lo recuerdo, cuando llegue aqui mi cuerpo cambio y revolvió mi mente, asi que aun no lo recuerdo, lo hare cuando mi mente vuelva todo en su lugar" "como cuando revuelves un escritorio, todo esta ahí pero no en orden" dijo ella "exacto, eres realmente muy lista" "uhuh gracias" dijo apenada…

"y lo peor es que al parecer no se como caminar en cuatro patas" "no se preocupe, yo lo ayudare" dijo ella y el le sonrio… fue pesado, sus patas temblaban y no podía mas que dar unos cuantos pasos hasta que ella le marco un ritmo "es como bailar uno dos , son derecha e izquierda enfrente, 3 y 4, son derecha izquierda atrás.. asi 1, 4, 2 y 3, 1, 4, 2, y 3… sigas asi doctor casi lo logra" "1,4,2,3 y 1,4,2,3 y 1,4,2,3, mira ditzy lo estoy logrando" decía emocionado cuando logro caminar… "ahora veremos si puede trotar, 12, 34, y 12, 34" "esta bien 12, 34, 12, 34, 12 ,344444 wooooo… creo que aun no" dijo cuando se tropezó y cayo de ocico… "no se preocupe, ya lo lograra" dijo ella y el sonrio…

Por fin el se canso un poco y ella lo cargo en su espalda "es vergonsoso yo aprovechándome asi de ti" dijo el avergonsado "oh no se preocupe, es bastante ligero para ser un pony de tierra, pesa casi como un unicornio" "UNICORNIOS HAY UNICORNIOS?" dijo el emocionado, siempre había querido ver uno vivo, desde que los vio en la mitología de la tierra, "si,oh si, bueno te lo explicare en el camino" asi ditzy le platico en pocas palabras la historia de equestria, princesas alicornio, que reinaban sobre las tres razas, terrestres, pegasos y unicornios, "y humanos, hay humanos?" "que es un humano?" "oh que bueno saberlo" dijo el…

Por fin al doctor se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la tardis "oh mi bellesa eterna por fin te veo, oh mi niña especial en una pieza" dijo mientras bajaba de ditzy y caminaba torpemente a la tardis y la abrasaba… "oh veo que ella esta feliz de verlo también" dijo y el volteo a velra perplejo y abochornado "no te parece raro lo que hice?" "uh? Por que seria raro, ella también lo extraño se puede sentir eso" dijo y el sonrio dulcemente.

"miss ditzy, creo que seremos muy buenos amigos" dijo el sonriéndole "oh lo dice en serio, uh estoy tan feliz, por que usted me cayo muy bien a mi también" dijo y lo abraso y el se sonrojo… "ummm que bien.. hurmg (se aclaro la garganta) permítame presentarle a mi nave, la tardis" "hola tardis" dijo ella y las puertas de la tardis se abrieron "no puedo creerlo es la primera vez que ella hace esto, usualmente ella solo me abre a mi y eso si traigo la llave…" dijo mirandola refunfuñon…

DOCTOR POV

"pase usted miss ditzy" "ok" el la hizo pasar y esperaba oir esas palabras, ha llegado el momento de introducirlo apropiadamente a la TARDIS… aja abro la puerta y "pase usted señorita Doo" "ya te dije que me llamo ditzy?" eso era confuso pero accedí, "muy bien adelante seño…. Digo Ditzy" dije ante su mirada de refunfuño… la deje entrar yyyyyy o si ella dirá esas palabras… es más grande por dentro que por fuera…. "OH es más chico por fuera que adentro" dijo ella y mi quijada cayó al suelo, "perdón?" le dije entrando tras de ella "pues sí, mira a tu alrededor afuera es diminuto a comparación que aquí adentro" dijo ella mientras parpadeaba cambiando sus ojitos de dirección…

END POV

Le dio un tur por la tardis e incluso la invito a tomar el te con una galletas de mantequilla y ella probo el te "uh camolila con un toque de flor de azar" dijo ella relamiéndose los labios "uh lista muy lista" dijo, asi platicaron un rato, pero entonces ella se empezó a ver nerviosa y algo triste "le pasa algo miss ditzy?" "doctor, por mas que me guste estar con usted debo volver a casa, mi muffin debe estarme esperando y debe estar preocuapisim…" "no diga mas..ahhh… lo entiendo… déjeme por lo menos llevarla a su casa es lo menos que puedo hacer" "um ok, pero como?" "oh no se preocupe, la tardis puede aparecer y desaparecer y en el tiempo que sea, ok, que horas son aquí?" "las 10 am" "ok, y las coordenadas del lugar, mas o menos" "pues al noroeste, como a unos 120 kilomentros" dijo y el la miro "dios que lejos… ok a que horas mas o menos le hubiese gustado llegar a su casa?" "ummm a las 5:30 uh me hubiese encantado ver el atardecer con mi muffin" el trago duro… le dolio eso…

"ok, veamos ayer a esa hora y en esa dirección ok aquí vamos" dijo y jalo una palanca y los controles titilaron y un wushhh se escucho y la tardis dejo de simbrar "aja ya estamos aquí" "seguro, eso fue rápido" "mire por usted misma" dijo y le abrió la puerta y ella miro y … no era cerca de su casa, realmente… era del otro lado de esta, al suroeste "uh creo que se fue al suroeste, y creo que es un poco mas tarde, venga doctor rápido" dijo y lo tomo de la pata y caminaron afuera de la tardis y lo llevo a sentarse en una colina cercana…

"que pasa ditzy… queee oh FANCI THAT ES MARAVILLOSO" dijo mirando el sol ponerse… ycomo el cielo estaba lindamente rozujo y el sol cambiaba de amarillo a tonos naranza y el cielo a rosado … lego la luna llena salió y las estrellas aparecían "es hermoso" dijo el en susurro, "luego le explicare el por que pero ya es tarde… tal vez no lo vi con mi muffin, pero por lo menos lo vi con mi nuevo amigo, buenas noches doctor… espero que nos veamos pronto" dijo y lo beso en la mejilla antes de alsar el vuelo "DITZY DONDE VIVESSS?" "EN PONYVILLE" dijo ella "BUSCARE LLEGAR A PONYVILLE; LO PROMETO" "ESTA AL NORESTE PERO ASEGURESE DE LLEGAR AHÍ; SI LLEGA A UN LUGAR LLAMADO COLTSON SE FUE AL SURESTE" dijo y se fue revoloteando y el no dejo de mirarla hasta que desapareció de su vista…

"como es que me he prendado tan pronto de esa pony si la conozco apenas de un dia… esta transformación me afecta mucho, lo se" y asi se fue a la tardis y rumbo a su habitación… bueno eso quería, pero no sabia subir escaleras asi que durmió en la sala… y se durmió recordando palabras al azar de la canción de ditzy… y preguntándose… quien seria ese tal muffin de ella… y eso lo hizo sentirse molesto y extraño…

ELENAHEDGEHOG: ok… dinky turno siiii


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Conoce a los hooves… 03**

Dinky había llegado de la escuela y se había puesto a realizar su tarea… al terminarla en menos de 15 minutos se puso a leer una lectura ligera… solo un diccionario… de 3290 paginas… cuando había llegado a la L decidió que ya era hora de calentar el agua para el te y de sacar el tarro de galletitas… pronto serian las 3 y su madre llegaría… eso pensó cuando se escucho un golpeteo en la puerta… "buenas tardes" dijo la voz, ella fue a ver yen la puerta estaba raindrop "buenas tardes tia raindrop, mi mami aun no llega, pero si gusta esperarla" "a eso vengo cariño, veraz, había un paquete de emergencia que entregar, antes de la tormenta que se avecina y pues a varios nos encargaron entregarlos… a tu mama le toco en baltimare y tal vez llega antes del atardecer si el clima es bueno" dijo algo triste raindrop "oh, bueno, gracias" dijo triste "si quieres me quedo contigo hasta que llegue tu mami" "no te preocupes tia, apricot y timberlly estan conmigo y yo se que mami estará bien, ella es fuerte… regresara pronto… por mi" dijo y raindrop se fue…

Dinky apago la tetera y se fue a continuar leyendo… ya cuando entro la tarde preparo de nuevo el agua pero ahora seria cocoa caliente… cuando dieron las 6, y ya estaba bajando el sol, se puso nerviosa… cuando la luna estaba en lo alto, decidio salir… cerro la casa y bajo siendo acompañada de apricot… timberlly se quedo en casa… corrieron hasta la colina cercana… ditzy se paro en la roca justo en la cima y se paro sobre sus patas traseras y apunto su cuerno al cielo…

Y empeso a cantar y mientras lo hacia empesaba a brillar cada vez mas…

_Twinkle twinkle Little star… how i wonder what you are?_

_Right above, up so high… Like a diamond in the sky_

_(se vio un punto lejano volando por el cielo nocturno)_

_Twinkle twinkle little star… How I wonder what you are?_

_In the night shining light… __Like a glowing firefly _

_(el punto se acerco volando indistintamente y contesto cantando igualmente)_

_Twinkle twinkle little star… know I now what you are_

_You are my soul you are my light_

_You are my special only one._

_(ditzy revoloteo alrededor de dinky cantando y al final toco su cocico con el de ella)_

"hola mi muffin" dijo ella feliz "hola mami" dijo dinky, "lamento la tardanza cariño, pero es que me encontré a alguien que necesitaba mi ayuda" dijo ella cargando a ditzy en la espalda y caminando se fueron a casa "mami siempre tiene que ser una mami, no importa con quien" dijo ella y ditzy sonrio "te amo mi muffin… eres mi muffin mi lindo muffin, me haces feliz cuando triste estoy, eres mi luz, mi ilusión, nunca te alejes de miiii" dijo ella cargando a dinky entres sus patas y dinky sonreía feliz… si… se sentia la mas especial de las ponys al tener a su mami solo para ella…

Dinky estaba teniendo un sueño lindo donde estaba corriendo por arcoíris ella con su mama cuando de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad… y su mami ya no estaba… era… era de nuevo la oscuridad, era el cielo era el estar sola "MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII" grito asustada pero su mami no contestaba… entonces se vio sobre un lago congelado y el hielo se quebaba con cada movimiento… entonces miro dos fuentes de luz, una a su izquierda y otra a su derecha… una luz dorada salía de una y ojos azules la veian fijo, y de la otra luz dorada pero con ojos amarillos, entonces frente a ella una pony apareció… era una unicornio… y la veía con resentimiento "quien eres?" dijo dinky, entonces ela se acerco sobre el hile y estampo su pie quebrándolo "quien te crees para ser feliz… nosotros no tenemos derecho a esta felicidad… somos nada… y en nada nos volveremos a convertir" dijo y dinky cayo en un agujeró de oscuridad…

fue cuando de pronto una luz calida la envolvió y escucho la voz de su madre, cantándole… su canción de dulce sueños… dinky sonrio… esto era un sueño… su mama siempre le canta esta canción cuando esta soñando un mal sueño…

Stars and moons and air balloons… fluffy clouds to the horizon…

I wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again…

teddy bears of pink, ducks and lambs of white…

don't you cry dear, I'm here now, I'll be your night light.

Stars and moons and air balloons… fluffy clouds to the horizon…

I wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again…

smiles to cure the frowns, twirling and tumbling in laughter,

someday life will always be happy ever after…

Never more the storms come to destroy your little world…

Never more will the waters ride till the mountains no longer touch the sky's..

Stars and moons and air balloons… fluffy clouds to the horizon…

Ill wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again…

ill wrap you in rainbows… and rock you to sleep again…

dinky semi despertó y adormilada mente sonrio al ver a su mami sonriéndole mientras la acobijaba bajo su ala… dinky tallo su nariz con la de su mama y abrasando su pata, volvio a dormir… pero algo de ese sueño la hiso sentirse triste… era algo como lo que sintió antes… cuando era una estrella, cosa que ella quiere olvidar, ella sabia que habían existido atrás en su lugar y es por eso que ninguna otra estrella se acercaba a ella… ella estaba marcada y pronto desaparecería y otra tomaria su lugar…

no quiso pensar mas en el asunto, pero sabia que debía decir lo que sentia a su mama… no secretos… nunca secretos entre ellas… en el desayuno mientras platicaban de su dia de escuela… ditzy le platico sobre su viaje y dijo sobre sus… sus… "que pasa mami?" "oh no mi muffin perdi mi tesoro" dijo ella triste "que cosa?" "mi collar de caracola, lo perdi y la linda señora shellington me lo había dado…" dijo llorosa… "oh mami no te preocupes, lo siento mucho, si esta en la casa los chicos lo encontraran… oh talvez deberíamos ir con timberlly y apricot a donde descansaste y rastrearlo" dijo ella.

"tal vez lo perdí volando para aca… era lindo… lo bueno es que dentro de mi alforja tengo mas tesoros tráemela dinky" "si mami" dijo y dinky emocionada fue por la alforja de su mama, esta la tomo y la vacio en la mesa de la cocina y vieron las caracolas, las algas y el kelp, la sal de mar, y en especial los adornos da caracol… pusieron en la entrada de su casa un móvil de viento hecho de caracolas… "es como tintinear de campanitas" dijo dinky "como de estrellas" dijo ella y dinky sonrio.

Dinky eligio una caracola llamada rosa de mar, que era una concha de caracol chino en forma de botón de rosa color rosa… llevo a la escuela algunos para sus amigas y para la maestra y ditzy repartió a sus amigas… e incluso envio a las princesas algunos… bueno… en la escuela dinky estaba feliz de que todas sus amigas gustaran de los suvenires que les trajo su madre e incluso le hicieron cartas de agradecimientos y dibujos…

Dinky los guardo todos en sobres y los enviaron por correo… seria una linda sorpresa recibirlas para su mami… despues de la escuela fue de compras con angelcake, jellyjam y berrypop, las cuatro decían sobre que nuevo pastelillo tratar de hornear en su reunión del sábado… cuando dinky sintió ese feo escalofrio… miro hacia atrás con su mirada asesina… lista para darle un buen sermón al que la estuviese siguiendo…pero lo nico que había era un perro al que termino espantando… ella sabia que alguien la seguía… y no tenia la intención de llevarlo a casa…

Cuando terminaron las compras, les dijo en secreto lo que ella sentia y cada una tomo el camino mas concurrido a casa… ella aceptaron y cuando llegaron a la plazo, giraron en círculos levantando tierra y envueltas en esa nube de tierra se fueron por caminos separados… dinky se fue por el camino que mas vueltas daba y sonreía maliciosamente… su mama le enseño esta estrategia… su mami solia hacer travesuras… su mama tenia un sexto sentido para muffins y sus amigas solian ocultarlos en sus casas para que mami no los encontrara y se los comiera…

Claro que robar es malo, pero era como un juego… un dia la tia carrotop le dijo… "haber ditzzzz son tuyos si los encuentras" "oki doki" dijo mama y los encontró en segundos y sus amigas hacen lo mismo… es como un juego y mama siempre sabe los días que las tias cocinan muffins y siempre los encuentra… sus mami era una genio para esto… ademas tenia experiencia en encontrar cosas también mas aun cuando era para entregar una carta de cobro a alguien que siempre rehuía a cobranza…

Era una genio en eludir o sorprender gente… dinky salió contenta a su atajo especial, cuando sintió que no había nadie… tomo una hoja de árbol y silbo con ella… era un sonido suvae y casi inaudible… pero en cuestión de segundos apareció apricot frente a ella… el tenia una mirada confusa… "rápido y sin demora, creo que alguien me sigue" dijo a apricot, el se agacho y dinky se subió en el y corrió a un lago y de este se subió a un sauce viejo y brinco de rama en rama y luego corrió por un lado rocoso de un saliente y al terminar corrió por el pasto alto hasta el riachuelo de la casa y de ahí a greenhill, dinky sonrio al ver su casa y apricot presuroso subió con dinky a cuestas por la enredadera y de ahí a las ramas hasta el pórtico… seria tonto mostrar que habia escaleras…

Dinky se quedo en casa todo el dia y ditzy llego temprano del trabajo… ella se sorprendió al ver a su madre tan temprano en casa, pero no le fue desagradable… juntas cocinaron el almuerzo y ditzy le platico de su dia… de cómo había visto a su amigo ese pony extraño de nuevo y le había enseñado a hacer apropiadamente las compras y lo había llevado a la biblioteca donde se despidieron… "dinky espero que no creas que fue muy irresponsable de mi parte pero… le di algunos bits" dijo y dinky la miro perpleja… su mama no era agente que despilfarra bits, "lo se lo se, pero es que el no tiene dinero como el que usamos aquí y dinky… no tenia que comer" dinky lo supo entonces.. "una mami siempre será una mami" dijo ella y ditzy abraso a dinky…

Dinky le comento que sintió que alguien la seguía y por fin tuvo el valor de contarle todo su sueño… ditzy se quedo perpleja y asustada "dijiste polvo dorado y ojos azules?" dijo ella… "si mami…" entonces ditzy se puso nerviosa "es que hay algo que no te he dicho" dijo y continuo… le conto todo de el doctor… lo que era y como se conocieron y todo lo que paso… dinky se asusto, pero pudo ver que a su mami en realidad le había agradado ese tal doctor… "mami, esas luces no me hicieron daño, fue ese pony que vino a mi y esa sombra de ojos rojos los que me dijieron…" "que cosa?" "que por que yo si era feliz" dijo y empeso a llorar "dinky?" "dijo que yo no soy nada, que no merecemos esta vida y que volveremos a ser nada" dijo llorando abrasando a su mami.

Ditzy se quedo callada "dijiste que dijo ··no merecemos esta vida··?" dijo ditzy se quedo pensativa "si mami" "dinky tenemos que ir con twilight de inmediato" dijo y tomando a dinky esperaron que fuese mas tarde y marcharon al oscurecer a la biblioteca… donde un gruñon recién despertado spike les abrió… ditzy le hablo a twilight de este sueño de dinky y de esa sensación… "um si que es raro… no te preocupes lo mejor es que sigan actuando normal como si no supieran nada… pero estén alertas y no anden solas… yo hablare con la princesa luna cuando ella venga de potrabia y le explicare todo, me contactare con ustedes cuando sepa algo" "gracias twilight" dijo ditzy y partió con dinky…

"no te preocupes dinky mañana pediré mi turno en paquetería express y sera mejor" "pero mami son viajes arduos y largos" "si pero son pocos y me dan el dia entero para entregarlos… asi podre estar mas tiempo contigo, en las mañanas, y yo te recogeré de la escuela para dejarte en la casa… si alguien te ataca es mejor que no sepa de apricot asi se llevara una sorpresita" dijo ella y dinky sonrio…

"duerme mi dinky mañana sera otro dia" "mami estoy nerviosa" "oh no temas mi muffin mami esta aquí"…

_Have no fear Little one… I am at your side little one_

_The moon shine so bright, The owl call the night_

_And when you wake… I will be here_

_(ditzy abraso a dinky)_

_close your eyes Little one… Im right here Little one_

_dream time is near, dont need to fear_

_and when you wake… I will be here…_

_(tomándola en sus patas ditzy la empezó a arrullar)_

_Rest your head little one… Dream sweet dreams little one_

_The stars say goodnight, I say sleep tight_

_And when you wake… I will be here…._

Ditzy toma a dinky y la lleva a la cama donde las dos se quedan profundamente dormidas…

0oo00ºº0000ooOO

O0ººº000ooo0OººOOOO0

00000OOººOOoooooo0000ooooOO

OOooo00ºººº0oooooOOOOºº0o000oo00oºººº

En otro lugar se ve a alguien despertando de golpe y se paraba para empezar a correr…

Burbujas en la oscuridad… por que burbujas…. (se escucho una voz lejana)

ELENAHEDGEHOG: ok… volvemos con ditzy siiii….esperen quien eres? WAAAAAAAAAAAA

VOZ MISTERIOSA: próximo chapt… hace mucho tiempo una estrellaaaaa-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Conoce a los hooves… 04**

_Una joven yegua unicornio caminaba por el prado y a su lado un joven stallion unicornio_

"_ya veras mi musa, nuestro arte con joyas será famoso y viviremos la gran vida"_

_La yegua sonrio… pero era una sonrisa cortez_

"_oh no puedo esperar a que mi amada darlatips vea esta preciosa tiara" _

_Dijo el stallion y la yegua a su lado solo volvió a sonreir…_

_···yo soy quien esta a su lado, yo soy quien lo apoya, yo soy quien mas lo quiere en el mundo y aun asi el tiene ojos solo para ella····_

_De pronto una especie de monstruo quimera aparece, cabeza de águila torso de dragon y cola de sepiente… sus ojos rojos miraban a la joven yegua._

"_cuanta lastima, oh pero cuanta lastima"_

_Decía la bestia_

"_tanto poder y desperdiciado en niñerías"_

_La bestia tomo a la joven yegua "CLAMUUUUSSSSS" grito en auxilio pero el otro salió huyendo chillando como potrillo "AUXILIO UNA QUIMERA SALVESE QUIEN PUEDAAAA" dijo y se fue._

_La yegua derramo lagrimas amargas de decepción…_

"_yo sabia que no me amaba…pero que no me quisiese… eso…no…" dijo llorando_

"_las criaturas como el no merecen tener el poder que otorgas tu, tu eres poder, no tiene caso que busques diamantes donde rocas hay… eres una cosa, no eres nada, no eres si quiera un ser vivo real, solo existes pero lo tuyo no es una vida… y por el … no te preocupes… pronto todos los ponys encontraran su fin…"_

_Ella lo vio justo a sus ojos rojos y este empeso a absorber la magia que venia de ella… la joven… unicornio… solo cerro los ojos…_

_·····oscuridad… siempre soledad…. Nadie ama realmente, y nadie jamás me amara… nadie jamás podría amar a alguien como yo········_

O0ººº000ooo0OººOOOO0 00000OOººOOoooooo0000ooooOO OOooo00ºººº0oooooOOOOºº0o000oo00oºººº

Burbujas en la oscuridad?… por que burbujas….? (entonces escucho una voz) 0oo00ºº0000ooOO

_Have no fear Little one… I am at your side little one_

_The moon shine so bright, The owl calls the night_

_And when you wake… I will be here_

_close your eyes Little one… Im right here Little one_

_dream time is near, dont need to fear_

_and when you wake… I will be here…_

_Rest your head little one… Dream sweet dreams little one_

_The stars say goodnight, I say sleep tight_

_And when you wake… I will be here…._

La joven yegua despertó de su sueño… se levanto y siguió corriendo… no deseaba volver a ese lugar… aun recordaba como había salido de ahí… esa bestia la había tenido cautiva hasta que su magia se agoto casi por completo… pero aun asi la tenia con el…

un dia ella despertó de sus acostumbradas pesadillas y miro oscuridad a su alrededor… se encontraba en una especie de jaula… entonces su cuerno brillo tenuemente y miro el cerrojo de su jaula abierta… ella la empujo y salió cuidadosamente y a paso dudoso… entonces miro a la bestia dormida y del otro lado una puerta… una puerta abierta de par en par al exterior… ella corrió por lo mas sagrado del mundo y cruzo la puerta sin mirar atrás… hasta que escucho el rugir de la bestia pero ella ya se encontraba del otro lado del valle…

estaba sola… pero podía sentir la presencia de alguien especial… alguien como ella quizá?... la había estado sintiendo desde hacia días… tal vez es por eso que la bestia se alio con ese otro sujeto… tal vez buscaban a otra como ella… tal vez si la encontraba primero podrían irse al firmamento juntas y salir de esta miseria… solo rogaba encontrarla…tal vez ella era la dueña de la voz que le cantaba en sus sueños… esa voz que le daba calma… que era su alegría… desde que llegaron aquí…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO en un lugar oscuro

"LA DEJASTE ESCAPAR GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" dijo la bestia arrojándose sobre lo que parecía ser un pony, este lanzo un rayo directo al animal el cual se encogió de tamaño hasta volverse una especie de hombre cuervo… mejor dicho un anciano cuervo… "basta de tus berrinches, quien te crees que eres para hablarme asi? Tu eres un mero insecto y yo soy un dios, no tiente a tu suerte" "prometiste ayudarme a conseguir mi estrella y en cambio perdiste a la que ya tenia" dijo molesto "si, una estrella sin poderes… pero que aun asi esta haciendo su parte mejor que tu" dijo el sujeto sentándose en un sillón cómodo bebiendo vino… "de que hablas?" "no has podido encontrarla con todas tus artimañas, pero ella si… y lo hara sin fallar si cree que encontrándola podrá ser libre o tal vez recuperar sus poderes" dijo el sonriendo maliciosamente.

"pero como la encontraremos?" "fácil… si recupera sus poderes tu podras sentirla" "y si no lo hace?" "pues le puse un rastreador… cuando ella se detenga por mas de una semana será señal de que la encontró o tal vez este cerca de ella... solo hay que ser pacientes" dijo y le sirvió una copa al anciano "por que no me dijiste lo que planeabas" "por que eres una bestia torpe y no sabes fingir… lo hubieras arruinado" dijo el y el otro solo lo miro con odio "brindemos por la futura conquista de equestria y del dominio del planeta entero" dijo y chocaron copas….

ELENAHEDGEHOG: ok ahora si… volvemos con ditzy (dice elena sujetando un sarten) vuelve a secuestrar un chapter y te reacomodo los sesos… (dice mirando a un pony terrestre azul con un enorme chichon en la cabeza)

DOCTOR:: mi estimada elenahog…. Creo que seria mejor un chapter con pov de ditzy y de mi, pues aun no se cuenta como fue nuestro encuentro… si no le importa.

ELENAHEDGEHOG:UMMMM interesante y tu que opinar ditz (ditzy asiente con un lindo bochorno) ok un chap de ditz y el doc….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Conoce a los hooves… 05**

DITZY POV

Es un dia muy lindo… despues de mi pequeña aventura de ayer, decidi que hoy no tomaria almuerzo para ir a casa mas temprano… dinky se merecía que yo le cocinara algo rico para comer y no solo para cenar… el jefe estaba tan feliz conmigo que me dijo que podía tener doble descanso… siiiii eso significa dos horas antes… o una hora antes y comer un bocadillo… o ir de compras… bueno como sea… me dedique a mi trabajo lo hice lo mas cuidadoso que pude… mi dinky me había ayudado a reconocer mejor las direcciones y hasta ahora no me había equivocado, revolotee alegre por la ciudad y al pasar por las tiendas me dio algo de sed, asi que baje a comprar un jugo en una tienda cercana… "aquí tienes derpy un jugo de naranja" "gracias orangeleave… derp" siempre me sale el derp cuando estoy feliz… o debes en cuando y no lo noto…

Estaba a punto de beber mi jugo cuando escucho un familiar acento… "disculpe usted, pero hoy mis patas no parecen cooperar conmigo" dijo esa voz, al parecer alguien choco con el puesto de manzanas y ese alguien no fui yo… esta vez… me acerque y vi… mis ojos no daban cuenta a lo que veía… era el… "doctor?" dije yo y el volteo de inmediato… parecía muy feliz de verme… "oh eres una visión para ojos cansados mi estimada miss doo" dijo y yo me ruborise y applejack también… el esta siendo cortez eso es todo me dije a mi misma…

Le ayude a juntar las manzanas y compre algunas… le ofreci al doctor una pero la miro algo tentativo "um… muchas gracias" dijo con una sonrisa falsa… eso no me gusto y el pudo verlo… "no le gustan las manzanas verdad?" pude adivinar… "no soy muy fan de ellas es cierto… oh pero las peras esas si no las soporto, su sabor casi inexistente son una lastima de una fruta verde" dijo el que creo que fue mas para el mismo que para mi "no hay problema…derp" dije y el se me quedo mirando, tome su manzana y busque en mi alforja "TADA… una banana, espero que se a mas de su agrado" dije yo y el miro la banana y juro que se le estaba cayendo baba de la comisura de la boca… "oh mil gracias" dijo y la comio saboreando cada pedaso…

Caminamos juntos… y platicamos, eh hice algunas entregas "lamento esto doctor, pero estoy en servivio, se que no es divertido y creo que preferiría estar paseando por ponyville que acompañándome prácticamente a mis entregas" dije yo algo preocupada "en lo absoluto, disfruto mucho su compañía miss doo y ademas desde que estoy con usted no me he tropezado o caído en ningún momento… creo que usted me da mas animos y confianza con su presencia a mi lado" dijo y yo me ruborice "me alegro…derp" dije yo… "um tiene hipo acaso" "eh?" "ese sonidito, hace unos momentos lo hizo y ahora de nuevo" me ruborice "oh no… es un tic… me sale debes en cuando… es sin pensarlo" dije… que vergüenza pensara que soy rara "fanci that, me parece adorablemente curioso, pero va de la mano con usted por que es sencillamente adorable" y de pronto el trago duro al ver mi enorme sonrojo en la cara…

"rayos lo siento mucho pero hay ocasiones en que no puedo callar lo que tengo en la mente y se me sale… también tengo muy mal genio y no mido lo que digo… tengo muy poco tacto y digo las cosas sin medir el margen… ahhh es por eso que no muchas personas me soportan…" dijo el algo hido "oh lo hice de nuevo siempre hablando de mas" dijo al verme mirándolo fijo, le sonreí y talle mi nariz con la de el … creo que fue demasiado pero no me arrepiento… "no se preocupe doctor… usted es lindo asi… me gusta mucho que sea asi… usted asi es sincero, me gusta la gente sincera… me gusta usted mucho" dije sonriendo y segui caminando sin darme cuenta el doctor no venia conmigo…

Al dar la vuelta a una calle me di cuenta de esto y pensé… "oh no creo que dije e hice algo malo" dije yo y me puse triste, en eso oigo un trote algo alocado y lo veo corriendo rumbo a mi y se tropieza con sus patas y cae sobre mi "DITZYYYYYAAAHHH" dijo al estrellarse… abro los ojos y veo los suyos abrirse… estábamos a unos centímetros de cara a cara.

El se quedo mudo y quieto pero despues bajo su cara a la mia y puso su frente contra la mia… "usted también me agrada mucho… miss doo… quiero decir… miss ditzy" yo talle nariz con la suya "solo dime ditzy… doctor tontito" dije y el se ruborizo "venga doctor ya solo me falta entregar este paquete y será mi hora del almuerzo" dije yo y el me siguió con la mirada perdida como si mirase estrellas en el cielo, estuvo a punto de chocar con varios ponys…hihihi.. entonces una idea vino a mi, me puse a su lado y puse mi ala en su espalda, el se petrifico en el acto y me miro todo perplejo y super sonrojado y yo solo le sonreí y le saque la lengua "hay doctor, si sigue asi de distraído va a chocar con alguien" "oh" dijo el "no se preocupe yo lo ayudo, mi ala es mejor opción para guiarlo" dije yo y el se quedo algo ido "es que si lo tomo de la pata podría tropezarse, apenas esta aprendiendo a caminar con ellas recuerda? Tal vez para la próxima" dije y se quedo ido de nuevo pero esta vez yo lo estaba guiando bajo mi ala…

Comimos juntos y despues conversamos y le platique como era nuestra vida aquí en ponyville… en especial que animales hablaban o tenían inteligencia alta, el no quería tratar a alguno como una mascota por error… si eso seria vergonzoso pensé yo… entonces vino una idea a mi… "doctor por que no va a la biblioteca local y lee sobre nuestra historia… ya sabe ciencias, biología, historia y demás cosas…" dije yo y al doctor se le iluminaron los ojos "eso es brillante, fanci that, ditzy doo usted es la pony mas lista que he conocido… aunque no conozco muchos pero aun asi usted es brillante" dijo el y tímidamente… me dio un beso en la mejilla… mis alas hicieron pofft y me abochorne como loquita riéndome como una filly de 15 años…

Lo acompañe y presente a twilight, el cayo de bruses cuando lo presente a twilight el se me quedo mirando con la quijada al piso… pero twilight solo sonrio y lo saludo y le dispuso todo lo necesario "aquí tiene señor doctor, todo lo que necesita saber para vivir como un pony desde biología hasta costumbre y conocimientos básicos…" dijo dándole una pila de libros y el empeso devorarlos, twilight nos sirvió te y nos sentamos… bueno yo me sente técnicamente a verlo leer y hacerle compañía, era divertido, era como ver a mi muffin leer ella también se metia en la lectura y solo hablaba para comentar cosas que le parecían muy entretenidas…

"ho lo siento tanto ditzy yo aquí acaparando tu tiempo que descortes" "oh no se preocupe usted me recuerda a mi muffin" dije y el se quedo quieto "muffin?" dijo y me miro y yo solo le sonreí… fue entonces que spike entro y me miro "oye ditzy que no tienes entregas?" dijo "oh si que despistada…. Derp… solo me faltan dos entregas y luego me ire a casa a estar con mi muffin" dije y tome mi bolso "fue lindo verlo doctor nos vemos despues, ya sabe donde encontrarme… adiosin" le dije rápidamente y le di un beso en la frente… el se quedo mudo y abochornado… "adiós… mi ditzy" creo que lo escuche decir o tal vez fue mi imaginación… pero celestia sabe como yo desearía que fuese asi…

Me fui apenadita todo el camino y siendo temprano pase a hacer unas compras y me fui a casa…

DOCTORS POV

En la mañana desperté y me dispuse a desayunar… no había mucho de comer solo suplementos vitamínicos (comida de astronauta wagh) mi mente me traiciono y recordé el delicioso te y muffins del dia anterior… "miss doo, miss ditzy doo hooves" dije yo recordando esos ojos alegres y divertidos, esa linda sonrisa y alegre reir, su alegre y rítmico andar… oh que adorable criatura… linda en verdad… "bueno no hay tiempo que perder a la aventura… SIGANME LOS BUENOS…ummm, no, no me gusta esa frase… ARRIBA Y ADELANTE no aun no" dije yo y Sali de la tardis susurrando los tiempos en el andar… 1,3,2,4… y me imaginaba a la señorita ditzy contándolos para mi…

Que extraño caer en agrado de alguien tan pronto pero ella era tan…. Como decirlo… agh no se me viene a la mente… por fin llegue al lugar llamado ponyville y me puse a curiosear… una pony rosa me canto una alegre canción y me dio un pastelillo… hubiese deseado un muffin… como el que me hiso ella… oh donde estará?… pase por las tiendas hasta los puestos de venta y abarrotes y entonces un flash plateado paso sobre mi… mire al cielo… podría ser?… segui ese reflejo plateado en el cielo y por andar de distraído choque con un puesto de manzanas…

"oiga amigo esta bien?" dijo la tendera una yegua de tierra según dijo ditzy ella era rubia "disculpe usted, pero hoy mis patas no parecen cooperar conmigo" dije , empese a recger las manzanas de forma trper por que tenia que usar ambos cascos… aun no soy bueno con sostener cosas… entonces escuche una voz familiar… "doctor?" actue de automatico y la vi allí mirándome algo sorprendida pero entonces su sopresa se volvió una mirada alegre y una dulce sonrisa… esa sonrisa me la contagio por que al solo verla mis corazones empezaron a latir alegres "oh eres una visión para ojos cansados mi estimada miss doo" dije y me daban ganas de patearme por que lo dije sin pensarlo aunque fui sincero, la tendera y ditzy se ruborizaron, pero ella no dejo de sonreirme…

Me ayudo a juntar las manzanas y compro algunas… me ofreció una pero realmente no me gustan mucho las manzanas pero era un obsequio de ella y no lo iba a despreciar… "um… muchas gracias" dije con una de mis famosas sonrisas de cortesía, ella me miro pensativa y despues con refunfuño… algo de lo que hice no le gusto… podría ser que sabia que solo fui cortess…? … entonces me sonrio con un suspiro "no le gustan las manzanas verdad?" pudo adivinar… "no soy muy fan de ellas es cierto… oh pero las peras esas si no las soporto, su sabor casi inexistente son una lastima de una fruta verde" dije yo mas para mi mismo que para ella, si que soy un bobo… "no hay problema…derp" dijo… que curioso… será un modismo…?... entonces tomo mi manzana y la metió en su alforja mientras seguía curioseando dentro "TADA… una banana, espero que se a mas de su agrado" dijo y me la ofreció… oh pero que deliciosa visión… las bananas siempre han sido mis frutas favoritas oh hace tanto que no comia una… juro que hasta la baba se me estaba cayendo de la comisura de la boca… "oh mil gracias" dije y la comi saboreando cada pedaso…

Caminamos juntos… y platicamos, eh hizo algunas entregas "lamento esto doctor, pero estoy en servivio, se que no es divertido y creo que preferiría estar paseando por ponyville que acompañándome prácticamente a mis entregas" dijo ella algo preocupada "en lo absoluto, disfruto mucho su compañía miss doo y ademas desde que estoy con usted no me he tropezado o caído en ningún momento… creo que usted me da mas animos y confianza con su presencia a mi lado" dije yo, ella me da tantos animos con su sola prescencia "me alegro…derp" "um tiene hipo acaso" "eh?" "ese sonidito, hace unos momentos lo hizo y ahora de nuevo" me ruborice diablos hice algo indebido de nuevo, pero mi curiosidad pudo mas que mi cordura "oh no… es un tic… me sale debes en cuando… es sin pensarlo" dijo "fanci that, me parece adorablemente curioso, pero va de la mano con usted por que es sencillamente adorable" me quede en seco y trague duro al ver ese enorme bochorno que se formaba en su cara… pero dios es mi testigo que valia la pena… ella era sencillamente adorable…

"rayos lo siento mucho pero hay ocasiones en que no puedo callar lo que tengo en la mente y se me sale… también tengo muy mal genio y no mido lo que digo… tengo muy poco tacto y digo las cosas sin medir el margen… ahhh es por eso que no muchas personas me soportan…" dije yo ensimismado en mi mente nuevamente, pero al verla mirándome extrañada me daban ganas de patearme "oh lo hice de nuevo siempre hablando de mas" ella solo me sonrio y se acerco a mi… y… tallo su nariz contra la mia dándome un beso esquimal… por dios… pensé que me moriría en el exacto punto de la impresión… pero rayos se sintió tan bien… "no se preocupe doctor… usted es lindo asi… me gusta mucho que sea asi… usted asi es sincero, me gusta la gente sincera… me gusta usted mucho" dijo sonriendo y siguió caminando en algún punto sin darme cuenta yo pues me quede como bobo en el lugar saboreando el sentimiento de su naricita contra la mia…

Al despertar mire alrededor y la vi girando en la esquina… Sali corriendo como loco y trate de trotar lo mejor que pude… y ahí la veo esperando por mi con una linda sonrisa y ojos calidos de preocupación por mi… oh pero que bellos ojos tan dulces y curiosos… sali corriendo rumbo a ella y me tropiezo y caigo exactamente sobre ella "DITZYYYYYAAAHHH" dije al estrellarme sobre ella… al recuperarme abro los ojos y veo los suyos mirándome directo a los mios… estábamos a unos centímetros de cara a cara.

Ella se quedo muda y quieta, pude sentir su respiración y su suave y dulce aliento en mi cara y por reacción baje mi frente junto a la de ella… dios esto era peligroso… pero… no me importo… solo importaba el aquí y el ahora… con ella… y lo dije… "usted también me agrada mucho… miss doo… quiero decir… miss ditzy" como es que ella hace cosas que hacen a mis corazones detenerse de improviso… pues tallo su nariz contra la mia "solo dime ditzy… doctor tontito" dijo y me ruborice que respuesta mas sincera… tontito… jamas nadie me dijo asi nunca… pero fue lindo… muy lindo… rayos todo en ella es lindo y me ruborizo aun mas "venga doctor ya solo me falta entregar este paquete y será mi hora del almuerzo" dijo, esta vez la segui pero seguía metido en mis pensamientos… ella tan dulce y como es que me había encaprichado tanto con alguien que apenas conoci… pero lo valía, ella lo valia.

Estuve a punto de chocar en mi estado de sonámbulo con varios ponys y cosas, entonces siento algo en mi espalda y la mira colocándose a mi lado y abrasándome con su ala, me petrifico en el acto y la miro todo perplejo y super sonrojado y ella solo me sonrio y la muy traviesa me saco la lengua pero que acto tan infantil… y adorable… "hay doctor, si sigue asi de distraído va a chocar con alguien" "oh" dije yo en respuesta, algo insultado "no se preocupe yo lo ayudo, mi ala es mejor opción para guiarlo" dijo y quedo algo desepcionado "es que si lo tomo de la pata podría tropezarse, apenas esta aprendiendo a caminar con ellas recuerda? Tal vez para la próxima" dijo y si me volvi a fantasear, próxima vez me tomaria de la pata la próxima vez… como ansiaba ese momento… y me deje guiar por… mi pequeño angel plateado… mi angel de la guarda que me cuida bajo su ala…

Comimos juntos y despues conversamos y me platico como era la vida aquí en ponyville… en especial que animales hablaban o tenían inteligencia alta, no quería tratar a alguno como una mascota por error… si eso seria vergonzoso pensé yo y ella lo comprendió… chica lista… entonces me miro alegre como si algo viniese a su mente algo importante… "doctor por que no va a la biblioteca local y lee sobre nuestra historia… ya sabe ciencias, biología, historia y demás cosas…" dijo y a mi se me activaron los sentidos, era brillante y lo dije "eso es brillante, fanci that, ditzy doo usted es la pony mas lista que he conocido… aunque no conozco muchos pero aun asi usted es brillante" dije y tímidamente… le di un beso en la mejilla… dios fue peligroso y tonto pero el verla como una colegiala enamorada riéndose abochornada ante mi gesto lo valia… dios tomo todo de mi para no volverlo a hacer… oh sus alas se pusieron elevadas y rigidas… tal vez por la impresión… oh estaba adorable…

Me presento ante twilight la unicornio encargada de la biblioteca y su asistente spike un bebe dragon… fascinante… hihihi unicornios… hihii… era muy cortes pero no tan amistosa como ditzy… y cahi de bruses cuando ditzy dijo "twy el es un alienígena de otro mundo y necesita aprender como ser un pony mientras descubre por que vino aquí" dijo ella y yo me quede con la quijada al piso al ver la reacción de la unicornio. Ella solo sonrio, me saludo, me empujo hasta una mesita, me ofreció sentarme en un cojin y empeso a traerme junto con su asistente muchos libros "aquí tiene señor doctor, todo lo que necesita saber para vivir como un pony desde biología hasta costumbre y conocimientos básicos…" dijo ella y yo actue en automatico de nuevo.. empese a leerlos uno a uno, mientras nos sirvieron te y mientras yo estaba en mi lectura poco me di cuenta que miss ditzy estaba sentada a mi lado tamnado te y sonriendo al verme ahí leyendo, solo había estado diciéndole las cosas que me parecían tan interesantes… oh pero que mundo tan curioso, tan lindo tan puro… tan medieval… si eso era…

"ho lo siento tanto ditzy yo aquí acaparando tu tiempo que descortes" "oh no se preocupe usted me recuerda a mi muffin" dijo ella y deje de eler en seco… que fue lo que dijo? "muffin?" si eso dijo la mire fijo y perplejo y ella solo me sonrio… fue entonces que el joven spike entro y la miro con cara extrañada "oye ditzy que no tienes entregas?" dijo "oh si que despistada…. Derp… solo me faltan dos entregas y luego me ire a casa a estar con mi muffin" dijo rápidamente y tomo su bolso, ella volteo a verme con una sonrisa apenada "fue lindo verlo doctor nos vemos despues, ya sabe donde encontrarme… adiosin" dijo y salió rápidamente por la ventana… no sin antes… darme un beso d despedida en la frente… me quede estatico mi mente flotando entre venus y marte…. "adiós… mi ditzy" dije yo en mi delirio… cuando me desperté de mi trance ya no estaba…

"oh dios que tonto fui todo el tiempo juntos y olvide preguntarle donde vive" dije mas para mi que para alguien "oh eso es fácil, siga el camino fuera de ponyville pasando sweetappleacrees la granja de manzanas en la colina greenhill no hay pierde, pero no le recomiendo… la época de zappapples viene y los timberwolfs salvajes salen de el everfreeforest y atacan a los curiosos que se arriesgan fuera de ponyville solos" dijo el pequeño dragon… "muchas gracias" dije y considere mis opciones "es mas probable que la mire mañana revoloteando por daisyplains siempre va allí los viernes al medio dia" dijo twilight, oh como le estaba agradecido, "muchas gracias asi lo hare" asi me hiso una tarjeta de la biblioteca y me presto un carrito para llevarme los libros que deseara… asi fui rumbo a la tardis… pero antes compre unos viveres con el dinero que me presto ditzy… eran moneditas de oro que fácilmente podre clonar en la tardis, pero por ahora mi angel plateado me había salvado de la inanición…

Al llegar a la tardis me fui a la consola y abri un compartimento… de ahí saque un objeto del cual estaba avergonzado de tener y de cierta manera no querer devolver… era su collar, ese lindo collar de caracola que traia el dia que me salvo la vida… yo lo conservaba como un toquen… un recuerdo de el dia que la conoci… sabia que era malo no devolverlo pero… al verlo era como tener un pedasito de ella conmigo… ··· me recuerda a mi muffin··· ugh trage duro al recordar eso… "su muffin… su muffin quien rayos es su muffin?" dije molesto y entonces cai en cuenta de algo… estaba celoso, me dio celos la simple idea de que ella ya tuviese a alguien especial, pero quien rayos era yo para decir algo al respecto… "no le soy nada mas que un amigo… y eso es lo que yo espero… por lo menos" dije y me fui a tirar al sofá… no quería hacer nada… en este momento no… solo me tire allí jugando entre mis cascos la caracola… aun no podía sostener bien las cosas, tenia que usar mi ocico… entonces sonreí.

"ella prometió ayudarme a aprender como ser un pony" dije feliz y pense… "entonces… seria conveniente mover la tardis a un lugar mas accesible" dije sonriendo y me levante… pero antes volvi a guardar mi pequeño tesoro… y mire el mapa que me dio de ponyville la señorita twilight… y mire aquel punto… donde me marcaron donde ella vivía… sonreí y active la tardis…. Me mudaría cerca de el lago saddle… escuche que ella vive cerca de un pequeño lago que se forma del rio de canterlot… el lago cristal… y del otro lado de este esta greenhill justo detrás de sweetapple accres, cerca de ponyville y a la mitad del camino a casa de ditzy… perfecto… "haha seremos vecinos" dije y la tardis rumbo en medio de la noche y en flash desapareció…

ELENAHEDGEHOG: nota pongan en google: map of equestria y verán el mapa de equestria si ven el mismo mapa que yo por donde debería estar sweetappleacress hay un pedasito de color claro…ese lugar tome para que viviese ditzy… ups siguiente chap será dinky…. Y musa…. Quien es musa? Oigan quien se mete con mi fic…? Me escuchan… EYYYYY… volveré a sacar mi sarten justiciero se los advierto… bueno a ver como nos va… siguiente chapt dinky y esa tal musa… que? Que ese ni siquiera es su nombre? Entonces como se llama? Que no tiene nombre… Quien rayos esta encargado de esto… grrrr bueno como sea adiós….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Conoce a los hooves… 06**

dinky estaba arreglándose para ir a la escuela… estaba feliz… tal vez no se pudo despedir apropiadamente de su mama por que se fue antes del amanecer a trabajar para poder llegar temprano y recogerla de la escuela… estaba feliz… se verían en su lugar especial para pasar toda la tarde juntas… apricot la llevo a la ciudad temprano y se fue a casa de berrypop, su madre acaba de llegar del trabajo y estaban desayunando juntas asi que se les unió… despues berrypunch se fue a dormir y las chicas jugaron con muñecas hasta la hora de ir a la escuela… despues llego la mama de angelcake con jellyjam también y las llevo a la escuela… las cuatro fillys eran inseparables… MAPPSYPS (mejores amigas pony por siempre y para siempre) eran las pastrygals…

quien diría que berrypop también gustaba de la cocina de postres… asi paso un dia entretenido en la escuela… cuando llego la hora de salida dinky salió muy feliz rumbo a la ciudad con sus amigas a realizar algunas compras "adiós dinky nos vemos el sábado en casa de berrypop" dijo jellyjam "adiós chicas" dijo y las tres chocaron cascos al lago cristal… troto con applebloom pues siempre se hiban juntas hasta sweetappleacress y de ahí dinky se hiba a casa… pero esta vez iria a lago cristal…

dinky llego al lago feliz… se acosto sobre una roca muy prominente y espero allí viendo como la suave brisa movia el pasto y los dientes de león se mecían con el viento e incluso algunas semillas salian volando… entonces sintió una brisa y escucho una voz… si… era su eterno angel… su mami…

ditzy bajo revoloteando a su alrededor, dinky se levanto e iso brillar su cuerno en respuesta… ditzy bajo y tocaron hocicos y dinky se solto riendo lindamente y ditzy también y salió volando tocando con la punta de sus alas el pasto haciendo volar dientes de león, dinky salió corriendo por el pasto haciendo círculos y zigzags haciendo volar mas dientes de león y ditzy volando en círculos los junto formando un corazón de pelusa en el cielo… dinky relinchaba feliz… y ditzy bajo y dinky se cobijo bajo su ala un momento "tu eres mi muffin mi lindo muffin me haces feliz si el dia es gris, tu sabes cuánto te amo asi que nunca te alejes de mi…." Dijo melodiosamente cantando ditzy…

entonces dinky se trepo en su espalda y atravesaron el cumulo flotante de dientes de león haciéndolo estallar en miles de pedacitos…. Y se fueron cantando por el cielo…

You are my muffin

My only muffin

You make mi happy

When I am gray

You always know

How much I love you

So don't take my muffin away…

Ditzy paso cerca del lago y girando levanto chispas de agua que esparció por el aire formando asi un pequeño arcoiris… dinky abraso a su mami feliz… y ditzy le beso la mejilla "te amo mi muffin" "y yo a ti mami" y ditzy also el vuelo rumbo a su hogar….

Sin saber que alguien fue testigo de todo eso… el doctor salió caminando de entre una arboleda cercana con los ojos desorbitados… y una lagrima salió corriendo por su mejilla… después lentamente se dio la vuelta y regreso al bosque…

Toda la tarde dinky y ditzy estuvieron juntas pero entonces ditzy recibió un pedido de entrega especial… al parecer raindrop se lastimo un ala y no podría realizarla y ditzy acepto despues de todo era familia… "me esperaras muffin?" "por siempre mami por que soy tu estrella" "eres mi guía eres mi luz" dijo y se fueron juntas a ver la puesta de sol… apricot y timberlly a su lado… su pequeña familia…

Cuando partió Dinky miro la hora eran las 6…. El viaje seria de tres horas… de ida y de vuelta… "media noche" dijo y sonrio y se fue a dormitar un rato... solo esperaba no tener uno de esos sueños raros… asi que decidio mejor concentrarse duro y soñar con su mama y ver la luna de media noche juntas…

69696969696969696969696969

¿? POV…. Llamémosla musa

Me encuentro corriendo cansada después de días sin descanso… me duele la nuca… mucho desde hace tiempo es asi… desde que Sali de esa jaula… tal vez sea por que mi cuello ya puede levantarse todo y ya no esta acostumbrado a hacerlo… no se cuanto tiempo a pasado, ya no me siento dueña de mi misma ni de mi cuerpo… soy una sombra de lo que solia ser eso es seguro pero ya ni yo misma se que soy… solo quiero volver a la oscuridad a la cual pertenesco para dejar de sentir este dolor… vivir duele…

No se a donde mas ir nose ni por que corro… no hay lugar para alguien como yo en este mundo… no lo hay… entonces miro una luz… esa luz si la reconosco… miro al cielo y miro donde solia yo vivir… peor… dos estrellas? Como es posible eso… y ninguna es… ninguna es como yo… que paso?... entonces a lo lejos veo una luz destellar… esa luz si la reconosco igualmente… es el brillar único de una estrella… corro lo mas que mis patas pueden… siento que mi cuerpo se cae a pedasos pero sigo corriendo…

Llego a un claro… y me detengo… la oscuridad me esconde… para una estrella el dia es peligroso… la oscuridad siempre nos ha cobijado por que nuestro poder recide en nuestra luz… entonces miro un campo de pasto… y en medio una roca como una flecha apuntando al cielo y sobre ella… una potrilla… es una pequeña unicornio, y esta mira el cielo sentada en esa roca… entonces empieza a cantar…

_(entonces el cuerno de la pequeña empieza a brillar)_

_Twinkle twinkle Little star… how i wonder what you are?_

_(se levanta y mira al cielo cantando mas fuerte)_

_Right above, up so high… Like a diamond in the sky_

_(su cuerno brilla intensamente de tal manera que ilumina todo el campo)_

_Twinkle twinkle little star… How I wonder what you are?_

_(una voz se une a la de la pequeña de un reflejo de luz lejano)_

_In the night shining light… Like a glowing firefly_

_(algo alado se aproxima mientras la luz de mas pequeña se va disminuyendo)_

_Twinkle twinkle little star… know I now what you are_

_(entonces se ve una pegaso plateada acercarse a la pequeña)_

_You are my soul you are my light_

_(la pequeña deja de brillar y la pegaso flota frente a ella)_

_You are my special only one._

_(dicen juntas tocándose nariz con nariz)…_

_You are my soul you are my light… You are my special only one…_

La pegaso aterriza frente a la roca y la pequeña baja de esta para ser abrasada por la pegaso… "como esta mi dulce muffin" "bien mami" "la estrellita de mami vino a alumbrar su camino?" dijo la pegaso sonriendo "hoy y siempre mami" "siempre seras la estrellita brillante de mami… mi lindo muffin" "y tu la mia mami" dijo ella y la pegaso se arrodillo permitiendo a la pequeña unicornio subir a su lomo, "mami podemos tener un vuelo nocturno antes de dormir?" dijo la unicornio "claro mi muffin" dijo y subieron al cielo y la pegaso le canto nuevamente la canción…

Yo me quede mirándolas partir… ella era una estrella, eso no se podía negar… pero ese poder… las estrellas brillan cuando estan felices, pero el tener un brillo asi es imposible para las estrellas como ellas, su deber era hacer felices a otros, no la propia… cual habría sido el deseo de esa pegaso… que poder podría ocultar… pero estoy muy cansado y desfallezco en el lugar…

ELENAHEDGEHOG: ey que paso aquí el doctor no estaba en este chap… bueno esto le dara un giro interesante a mi historia… ay ya ni se que sigue en el siguiente chap… um… oh si… quien es el muffin?


End file.
